Stranger Tides
by ceresvulcan
Summary: Brennan's nice vacation turns ugly when a body washes up on a beach. Now it seems something shady is going on, and she's gotten caught in the middle of it. Can Booth help her solve the crime, or she in to far over her head?


Author's Notes: This is my VERY first Bones fanfic, though I have been a fan from the beginning. I hope my writing does the characters justice, as that is always the most important thing when writing fanfiction. I don't have a specific timeline for it. I'm also working on another story at this time, and I will update as often as possible if you all like this.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of their own creators. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Stranger Tides

Temperance Brennan walked into the little alcove of the Hightower Hotel, located just off the coast of Florida. The hurricane season was still underway, but the weather had been beautiful so far, and so she decided to take a chance and give herself a little vacation. Cases at the Jeffersonian were slow. Nothing more than a few off-beat drug crimes that the FBI could handle by themselves. Even Booth had decided to take a vacation, but opted not to tell her where, although she begged him. She didn't know why he loved to toy with her so much, making those goofy faces and taunting her as if she were a child or some small domestic mammal.

Brennan shook it off. This was her vacation. Five days of relaxation and solitude, no need to think of Booth. She sauntered up to the check-in counter, and proudly announced herself to the desk clerk, setting her handbag down.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, checking in. I should have a five day reservation."

The girl pitter-patted around on the computer, taking longer than Brennan would deem nessacery but she noted the girl's young age and decided she must not be as effiecient on the computer as someone older would be. Finally, the girl pulled up her reservation, and Brennan had just pulled out her credit card to pay when she heard a voice call from behind her.

A very distinctive voice.

"Bones?"

She turned around, slowly, silently hoping it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But then, the mind didn't often play tricks. Not unless there was some outside cause such as drugs or dehydration perhaps, but she was sober and had been drinking plenty of water. So it had to be…

"Booth?"

Brennan looked him and down, and couldn't help but grin. He wore a white v-neck t-shirt and some brightly colored board shorts, that would put all his crazy socks to shame. And on the thought of his socks, she noticed his feet were clad only in some tan sandals, and a pair of aviator sunglasses propped carefully on his head. She could tell he had been just come from the pool, his skin was still sheen from the water in some places, and the t-shirt he wore clung to him.

Perhaps she was staring at his abdominal region a bit too long.

"Hey! Bones!"

Her head snapped up.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Booth shrugged, "I had some vacation time coming, nothing going on at home, you know. What are the odds that we'd pick the same vacation destination, huh?"

"I'm not sure....but I'm sure they must be very high." Brennan found herself partially distracted as she continued to dissect his attire with her eyes.

"What are you doing? You've seen me in casual dress before."

Brennan smirked, "Not that casual."

The girl at the counter handed her back her credit card, and she leaned over and began to gather up the two bags she brought with her. Booth, of course being the gentleman that he was, hurried over to help her, grabbing the largest suitcase.

"Booth! You don't have to do that. I'm not incapable."

"I know. I'm just..helping out a friend." He said, as he hoisted the bag under his arm, "See? No sweat. Where's your room?"

Brennan sighed, knowing there was no arguing with him, "This way." She turned and headed for the elevator.

"What's that bag for?" He asked, gesturing at the smaller duffle bag she carried, "Isn't this one large enough to carry all your hopes and dreams?" He teased.

"You can't put dreams in a bag, Booth. But you can put books."

"Books?! You brought books on your vacation?"

"Reading material."

"Bones, you're not supposed to read on your vacation."

"Reading is relaxing. It's not work. It's not like I'm breaking some vacation rule." When they approached the elevator the doors were still standing open from its previous use, and the two of them stepped right in.

"Yeah but, Bones, you'll get…" Booth readjusted the bag he was carrying, taking a breath, "You'll get all wrapped up in your book, and then you won't even leave your room. I know you."

"Name me one time I didn't go anywhere because I was reading a book."

"Your birthday, one year ago."

The elevator bell dinged, and the pair tromped off.

"I was studying up on Aztecan sacrifice rituals….it helped us save somebody!"

"One time. Ok."

"Besides, it's my birthday, I can do what I want."

Booth stopped suddenly, Brennan having reached her door without warning. She slid the key card into the reader. The door pushed open and she stepped inside. Behind her, Booth propped the door open with his foot as he stumbled in behind her.

"Just like this is my vacation, and I can do what I want. You can do what you want too. So if I want to read, I'll read. Thank you, and goodnight."

"Oh what? Just like that you're throwing me out?

"Goodnight Booth!" Brennan shut the door behind him as he reluctantly went back into the hallway. Leaving her to turn around and shake her head, smiling to herself.

~~~~**~~~~

Early the next morning, Brennan was up and dressed in more weather appropriate clothing, even dawning a large sun hat and umbrella as she made her way down to the beach, her towel and a book (surprise) in her other hand. She surveyed the area, and settled on a section of the beach that was a good distant from any children that might be running around and kicking up sand.

She had no sooner set up her umbrella and laid her beach towel, than she heard her name being bellowed at her again.

"Bones!"

Brennan groaned loudly, "Booth! Are you following me? How did you know I was out here?"

Booth scuffled up to her, Brennan noting that he was barefoot, and had on those obnoxious shorts again.

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?"

"Who are you, my mother?" He glanced up and down at her, scanning her outfit, "Or my grandmother. Bones! The question is, what are you wearing?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"That hat!"

"It helps to shade me from the sun. Too much sun exposure can cause a variety of diseases, including melanoma…"

"Ok, ok, Bones this is Florida. People don't come here for a science lesson."

Brennan folded her arms sternly, leaning back. "You never answered my question. How did you know I was out here?"

Booth sighed, "I went by your room to ask you if you wanted to eat breakfast with me. You weren't there and I just…took a guess."

"You took a guess."

"Yeah, Bones, I took a guess. I know you don't ever do that, but some people do, ok? I took an intuitive guess. So…now that I'm here…breakfast?"

"No thank you." Brennan reached into her beach bag and pulled out her book, flipping it open to the page she had marked.

"Oh! Oh no! You are not blowing me off for a book! Come on Bones!"

"I'm not hungry!" Brennan posted.

Booth had decided that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She was so stubborn, less so than she had been years ago, but there was still the almighty Brennan wall that had to be climbed over time and again. He hated her, the way she was so frustrating and set in her ways, he hated her. He hated her, and yet….

"Booth!" Brennan snapped him back to reality. "Why are you staring at me?"

Booth reached down and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up off of her towel, "Breakfast."

"Ok, just let me get my…"

But Booth was already pulling her off toward the hotel restaurant, a sly grin on his face as he managed to intertwine his fingers between hers, and she held to his hand loosely.

~~~~**~~~~

She agreed to eat breakfast with him, and the breakfast passed just like every other meal did. Though they were not at their usual restaurant and in fact were in an entirely different city, Booth ordered the same breakfast he always ordered, calling it his comfort food. Brennan enjoyed a bowl of oatmeal, for which Booth criticized her. Saying he didn't understand how she could eat something that looked like human insides, after all she ever looked at was human insides.

Brennan attested that oatmeal did not the least bit resemble any part of the human anatomy.

They were making their way back to the beach, quiet, when Booth broke the silence.

"So, what are your plans for the afternoon?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was going to sit out and read a little…then I suppose go back to my room and…"

"Read some more?"

"I didn't say that."

"I knew it! I knew you were going to pen yourself up with those damn books! Well not if I have anything to do with it. Luckily, there is a carnival in town this week and we are going. We are going to ride rides, and play games, and eat food that has no nutrional value. What do you say?"

"Eh…." Brennan's eyebrows crinkled, as she thought about Booth's proposition. She didn't have time to think about it much, because at that moment a scream came from somewhere down the beach. Instincts kicked in, and she and Booth ran toward the source.

When they arrived a young girl about sixteen was cowering in the arms of an older man, whom Brennan deducted must be her father. A small crowd had started to form, Booth and Brennan pushing their way towards the front.

"It touched me! Oh my god, it touched me!" The girl screamed.

Brennan knelt down, the bony hand of a skeleton bobbing up and down in the low tide, the skull just visable under the waves.

"Booth? I think you can forget about the carnival."


End file.
